


Standing up to Jack Drake

by Phillipe363



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Robin (Comics)
Genre: Bad Parent Jack Drake, Bad Parents Jack and Janet Drake, Drama, Family, Gen, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Jack Drake Being Jack Drake, Past Child Abuse, Tim Drake Angst, Tim Drake is Robin, Tim Drake is So Done, Tim Drake-centric, Verbal Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:35:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25155595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phillipe363/pseuds/Phillipe363
Summary: Instead of letting his father walk all over him, Tim stands his ground and refuses to let his father make him quit being Robin leading to a confrontation.
Relationships: Jack Drake & Janet Drake & Tim Drake, Tim Drake & Bruce Wayne, Tim Drake & Selina Kyle
Comments: 19
Kudos: 193





	Standing up to Jack Drake

**Hey readers**

**I felt like writing something up and decided to do let the muse write out the Tim Drake tells his father off when Jack tries to ban him from being Robin.**

**Giving Tim a backbone is something I always like doing.**

**On with the show**

* * *

Drake Manor Foyer

Timothy wearing a brown long sleeve shirt and blue jeans with sneakers carrying a black duffel bag, containing only the bare essentials and a few cherished items like the photo album with the pictures of the Batman, both Robins on the streets he spent years acquiring, heads for the door when a voice stops him.

"Where are you going?" Jack asks marching over.

"Out, and I'm not coming back" Tim replies not even turning around.

"Like hell Timothy. You're going to back up to your room and unpack, you're not leaving this house. I won't have you running around playing Bruce Wayne's stupid game that will get you killed. Not for some stupid teenage phase" Jack yells "Didn't you hear me? Get upstairs, now!"

Tim doesn't move, no response merely stares at the door for a moment longer, only this enrages Jack who moves closer.

Jack raises his hand to bring it down onto Timothy's head to strike him, only made one very tiny miscalculation or maybe just didn't care, is his son's muscle reflexes have been honed into a human weapon. So, on an automatic response, Timothy spins around grabs his father's arm, and twists hard enough to hurt, before letting go. This only seems to infuriate Jack more who takes a swing at his son who causally dodges it, then the next one, and four more following.

"Are you done? Because I can do this all night, but, I'd rather not, so you take one more swing at me I will put you on the ground" Tim says yawning "Since frankly, this is boring."

"Don't you talk to your father like that, and you're going to have to get used to boring instead of playing your stupid games as Robin. Normal things like sleep and do homework or clean the house" Jack snarls.

"I do my homework and well haven't slept in the past three days. A kidnapping case for a pharmacy company doing illegal testing on missing kids, just got the information sent to Bruce" Tim says, "Who's in the process of taking them down. I doubt it will be on the news given they like several other big corporations have the media bought and paid for it. Maybe Vicki Vale will though, she's one of the reporters who does her job and doesn't get bought off. Had to recuse her from hit-men more than once."

"You're still helping Wayne after I told you to stop? You stupid, brat" Jack growls.

"Well you tried to stop me being Robin, you never said anything about not helping in a different regard. Loopholes can destroy a rival's company, I learned that from mom and you by the time I was five" Tim says "If you wanted me to be a normal kid you should have raised me like one."

This only enrages Jack to once more strike Tim who blocks the blow with one hand before sweep kicking his father's legs out from underneath him, causing his father to land on his back who let's out a groan of pain.

"As I said enough, neither mom or you are my actual parents. By genetics cause, you both wanted heir for your company, and to make yourself more normal to the rest of Gotham society. But within the first few months of being born you left me in the care of nannies while you went off traveling, eventually just Ms. Mac a cleaning lady who comes in once or twice a week" Tim says.

"I want to make up, for now, you ungrateful brat," Jack says getting to his feet, his back feeling like agony.

"No" Tim replies with a shake of his head then meets Jack's eyes "You just want to sit me on shelve like always and pull me off when it's convenient. Mostly just to impress Dana into thinking your normal. And this caring father is I don't know some guilt complex, want to make it seem like your actual dad or something. I could figure it out but you're not worth my mental head space."

Jack has nothing to say to that but winces since he knows what his son is not saying. Figuring out monster's plans like Joker or Two-Face, and Penguin or Mad Hatter means more to his son than him. Like after everything he has done for Tim, the ungrateful jerk should have more respect.

"And you want to take away Robin, without even bothering to find out why like a real dad was. Instead, your just bossing orders like I'm goon needing to follow Professor Moriarty. Being Robin I help people" Tim says with his eyes briefly misty before removing them with his arm, trying to hide the pain "We could have had an actual father and son relationship. But you for years made it clear you don't want one, so I'm done trying."

"If you go back to Bruce Wayne, I'll expose you both" Jack snarls.

"Really? You hate Bruce and me that much you would kill us really, every person we've locked up or stopped from thugs in Blackgate, Ratcatcher in Arkham would come after us. That's implying The Joker or Ras al Ghul wouldn't just kill you first for even trying to expose us. Besides if you do expose us, you'll be going down to" Tim says coldly.

"What do you mean by that?" Jack asks.

"Drake Industries has not always kept it's operations clean, certain cooperate takeovers were done illegally, cut corners, deals with dirty companies. Didn't take much to figure out, I hacked into the servers when I was seven. While the company has gone under, you can still be arrested for that. But that's not what would get you locked away" Tim replies letting out a small smirk.

Glaring "And what is your master move?" Jack inquires.

"Some of the statues mom and you took were not authorized, then were sold to less than honest businessmen. I just don't have the proof of those transactions, I have the statues themselves" Tim says since it helps when you can get in touch with Selina, one of the world's greatest thieves "And some of the third world countries you stole it from, don't care about borders for their justice."

"But you would protect me," Jack says going pale "That's what you heroes do."

"Which would be considerably harder if Bruce and I were publicly exposed and our resources limited" Tim replies pointing out the obvious.

Having everything said Timothy turns around grabbing his bag and heads for the door opening it, and only pauses once more.

"Being Robin, it allowed me to have people who actually care about me, people I can count on to have my back. Mom and you leaving me in this house… uncaring, I would have killed myself eventually" Tim says flatly like discussing the weather.

The door closes as Tim walks out of Drake Manor leaving Jack standing there all alone, and Jack realizes with bitter irony the same way Tim was left alone for years.

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed this and leave a review letting me know what you think if you want.**

**Jack hitting Tim or trying to, given in the comics Jack ripped Tim's TV out of the wall with angrily yelling at his son about not paying attention to him, or Mac saying that Tim is lucky his father didn't take a belt to him, well trying to physically attack his son fits Jack.**

**Until next time**


End file.
